


Double D

by howsthismylife



Category: Hobrien - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Carnival, First Date, Fluff, Hobrien, M/M, More Fluff, Sequel to S+D, Some more Fluff, Stupid Captain America plushie, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to S+D</p><p>Stiles and Derek went to a double date with Tyler and Dylan in a Carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double D

**Author's Note:**

> warning to those people who doesn't or isn't comfortable with Hobrien.
> 
> product of feels from Hobrien in SDCC2013
> 
> not beta read.  
> sorry if crappy

“Derek,”

“No,”

“What! You don’t even know what I’m gonna say!”

Derek looked suspiciously toward Stiles. The moment Stiles used that tone when he says his name was an indication that something bad was about to happen. Or, at least that’s what Derek tells himself. He raised a brow and Stiles crosses his arms to his chest, pouting.

“Alright, what is it?”

Stiles practically glowed, “As you know, Dylan is in town right?”

Oh right, Dylan, Tyler’s boyfriend. Dylan who looks a lot like Stiles, only his hair is a bit longer. Derek was convinced he was meeting their Alternate Reality selves through Dylan and Tyler. If nobody in Beacon Hills knows them they would think they are twins.

“And they don’t know any good places here in Beacon Hills so—“

“Nope. I’m out. Whatever it is you’re planning. I’m out,” Derek stood from the couch but Stiles managed to grab his arm turning to face him.

“Let me finish first, Derek,”

Derek sighs and went back to sit beside Stiles.

“They were thinking, how nice it would be . . .” Oh God here it is “To have a . . .” No, no. Please no “Double date with the two of us!”

What.

“Wouldn’t it be great?” Stiles practically bounced in his seat.

This was worse than Derek expected. He wasn’t expecting anything to be honest but if he did it sure is not this. Nope. There are many things wrong in that sentence that made Derek cringe. One, he doesn’t do dates. Two, he doesn’t, ever, do double dates.

Derek would rather swallow a handful of wolfs bane than go on a double date. With Dylan and Tyler.

“What?”

“You know double dates. With Dylan and Tyler, and us,” Stiles smiled. Derek already knows where this conversation is heading.

“No,”

“No—What?” Stiles furrowed his brows and slapped Derek’s shoulders lightly.

“Derek, come on! It’ll be fun,” Derek highly doubts that.

“Your idea of fun is far my mine,”

“Please?”

“No,”

“I’ll wash your Camaro while naked. For a whole week!”

Derek was, surprisingly, considering the offer. Good bargain but “No,”

“Pretty please?” Stiles inched closer, hands caressing Derek’s arms.

“Your sexy ways won’t lead you anywhere,”

Stiles huffed and scooted back “This would be our first date if ever,” he mumbled.

Derek looked longingly at Stiles, he sighed and gave in “Alright. Fine,” he crossed his arms and Stiles threw himself at him, hugging Derek.

“Just this once, Stiles,” Derek said from Stiles cheeks.

“Thank you!” Stiles peppered Derek with kisses “I love you!”

Derek smiled to the kisses. It always warms his heart hearing those words from Stiles.

+++

5 days ago after Dylan arrived in Beacon Hills Stiles insisted they should meet them. Of course, Derek being Derek was not on board with this idea. First, he’s not sure if he likes Tyler yet or not. The guy’s like rainbows and smiles. Second, he does not do meet and greet.

Who was he kidding?

That’s how he found him and Stiles standing on Tyler’s porch on a chilly Saturday night. Derek raised his brow and huffed while Stiles rub circles on his shoulders. They rang the doorbell and were answered by Tyler and his blinding smile.

“You made it!” Tyler beamed.

“Of course! We’re excited to meet Dylan,” Derek huffed and Stiles elbowed him on the ribs.

Derek faked a smile and said “Of course we are,”

He earned a glare from Stiles.

Derek wasn’t against into meeting new people. He just wasn’t a fan of people. Since he came back from Beacon Hills all eyes were on him, he knows those judging looks the citizens gave him. So, as much as possible he avoided people and having conversation with them.

That was before he met Stiles and his stupid best friend in the woods. After that everything just went downhill.

Well, not really.

The reason Derek wasn’t that enthusiastic into meeting Tyler and Dylan was the fact that they look like them! When he looks at Tyler all he sees are the similarities in personal appearance. The differentiating factor that separates them was their fashion sense, and their personality. And he’s yet to meet Dylan, whom according to Stiles, who looks a lot like him. It makes him a little bit uncomfortable and awkward. If he can get any more awkward that is.

When Tyler led them to the kitchen Derek froze on his step. Manning the stove was a man with familiar build, and face. Derek stared, he noticed the same upturned nose the guy has, the moles inked on the same place.

“What the—“ Stiles chuckled and looked at Derek.

“I told you he looks like me,” Derek looked from Stiles to Dylan. Shock visible on his face.

When Dylan recognized their presence he wiped his hands on his apron and offered his hands to Derek. “Dylan. You must be Derek?”

Derek wasn’t into hand shaking but he shook Dylan’s hands “Yeah. I am.”

Stiles chuckled beside him and Derek looked at him with wide eyes.

Derek and Stiles seated on the stool while Dylan and Tyler move in a perfectly harmonious way. It felt too domestic watching them work. Stiles insisted he should help but Dylan said it was fine. Tyler handed Stiles a soda and Derek can’t help but glare at the two.

In the middle of dinner Dylan said “This is a total mindfuck. I mean, who would’ve thought we would meet someone who looks exactly like us.”

Stiles nodded and said “I know right? At first I thought Derek was my new neighbor and then I remembered he doesn’t wear bright colored T-shirts,” Stiles chuckled and Derek nudged his knee with his own.

“Are you sure we’re not twins?” Dylan asked, narrowing his eyes toward Stiles.

“Dude! That’d be cool if we are,” Dylan seemed to agree because the next thing Derek knows was they were high fiving.

“So, then that means Tyler and Derek would be twins, too!” Stiles looked Derek and Tyler and chuckled. Tyler can’t seem to hide his smile so he did.

Derek didn’t see anything funny.

“Except not,” Stiles butted in “They’re like both ends of a magnet. Tyler is all smiles and sunshine, Derek is all broody and scowls,”

Stiles turned to look at Derek and said “Der, you know I love you but you know it’s true,” He smiled and pecked Derek’s cheeks. Derek did not blush. No he did not.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Dylan cooed across them. He looked at Tyler and pecked him on the lips. “This is like a double date,”

Stiles just smiled and did not say anything. _It’s just dinner._ Derek’s mind supplied.

+++

“They want to go to the carnival,” Stiles said one evening while lying on the couch.

Derek looked down to where Stiles head was nesting on his lap “There’s a carnival?”

“Yeah, it’s out of town but it’s pretty near. Dylan said he saw it on the way here,”

“I thought they want a tour?” Derek raised his brow.

Stiles just smiled and looked up to Derek “Yeah, what would you tour in this fine county of ours?”

Touché.

Derek didn’t say anything. It’s not like saying anything will change Stiles’ mind. “They wanna go this Saturday,”

“That’s tomorrow,”

“Yeah,” Stiles turned to the TV and mumbled “This would be our first date,”

Derek smirked, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

+++

It’s Saturday. It’s Saturday and Derek didn’t get enough sleep. He didn’t know why but no matter how hard he tries to fall asleep last night he just can’t.

He looked at his phone and there was a text message from Stiles. It read ‘Excited, sourwolf? See you later!’

Derek smiled. He won’t admit it but he’s kind of excited. Not that Stiles needed to know that. No he does not.

Derek meets up with Stiles at his house since it’s convenient. They’re bringing Tyler’s red Range Rover. Tyler insisted on using only one car instead of two.

They exchanged greetings with Tyler and Dylan then went to the car and drove to the carnival. Stiles was practically bouncing on his seat with Derek beside him. He kept whispering into Derek’s ear that this is their first date and Derek can’t help but smile to that. This was not his idea of a first date if ever but who is he to complain? Stiles was happy.

When they reached the carnival Tyler and Derek went to buy them tickets. Derek constantly glaring at Tyler.

After buying the tickets they all went inside. Tyler wrapped his arms on Dylan’s shoulders, while Derek and Stiles walk side by side behind them. Derek noticed that Stiles kept on looking at Tyler and Dylan; he sensed a slight change on Stiles’ emotion. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders; Stiles looked at him and smiled shyly.

Huh.

People are staring at them which made Derek a little uncomfortable but Stiles reassured him by squeezing his right hand. After a while of walking, Tyler stopped and turned to look at them.

“So, where do you guys want to go first?” Tyler asked. It feels like they’re the one giving the tour instead of the other way around.

“Rollercoaster!” Stiles and Dylan cheered in chorus.

“Rollercoaster it is!”

Derek rolled his eyes but let Stiles drag him toward the ride. Stiles was holding his hands.

 _Keep it cool Derek._ Derek thought to himself. _We practiced this in the mirror last night._

Tyler bought the tickets and waited patiently in line. The line is not that long which is a bit strange for a rollercoaster ride but they didn’t mind it.

When it’s their turn, they gave their ticket and went on their seats. Stiles and Dylan are seated with each other, Tyler just chuckled and went to sit behind them, Derek looked pained but took a seat beside Tyler.

This was going to be _fun._

“Do you think they’ll be fine?” Derek heard Dylan asked Stiles.

“Nah, they’ll be good,” Stiles winks at Derek.

Tyler just looked at him and smiled and the ride starts.

Derek had ridden a rollercoaster before. He remembered Laura laughing at him after the ride when he came out puking. He didn’t know why it was such a good idea to ride the stupid ride again.

He just thinks Stiles would make fun of him if the Big Bad Alpha didn’t ride with them.

After minutes of constant screaming from Stiles, Dylan and Tyler and cussing and holding tight from Derek, the ride was over. The three idiots were still laughing after getting out of the booth while Derek’s stomach was doing back flips. He tried to hold it in and thankfully no breakfast was wasted that time.

“Isn’t that fun?” Stiles went to his side “Whoo!”

“That made me hungry,” Dylan said “Let’s grab something to eat.”

They all went to the food area. Stiles’ eyes literally lit up after seeing all the booths. Derek can see Stiles’ eyes scanning the whole area. Tyler and Dylan already went some booth to buy food. There were varieties of food available and all of them are Stiles’ favorite.

This was not good.

“Derek,” Stiles almost whispers “I want it all.”

Before Stiles can even sprint from booths to booth, Derek grabbed Stiles’ hoodie and tugged him beside him.

“You’re not gonna buy all of them,” Derek said and Stiles pouts.

When they bought the food they want—Stiles’ want—they went over to sit with Dylan and Tyler. They talk about everything, actually—mostly Stiles did all the talking but surprisingly Dylan was just as talkative as Stiles.

They eat in comfortable silence after the chattering. Tyler occasionally giving Dylan a piece of his food, sometimes feeding him. They talked some more, they laughed. He can see how close Tyler and Dylan were, and he can see how Stiles’ eyes linger from the couple. He sighs.

Derek scoots a little bit closer to Stiles. Their shoulders brushing.

They took a walk after eating. They took their time looking from booths to booths selling random stuffs, souvenirs, ice cream, animal balloons, toys and etc.

“Let’s go to the bumper car!” Stiles suggested. Dylan seemed to agree and so as Tyler. Derek . . . well, Derek is on board.

They got their tickets and went on with their own cars. The buzzer ringed and the car started. The three idiots driving and bumping to one another. They were laughing and Stiles laughed more when people started bumping him. Derek was just there, driving to the far end where there are less people. He’s contented with this, just watching Stiles smile and laugh. It makes him happy.

Derek was avoiding hitting other cars when he sees Stiles car being hit by another a little bit too hard and Stiles’ head lulls back and forth. Derek growls and went zooming to the poor teenage boy who hit Stiles’ car. He bumped the kid’s car and glared at the kid so hard the kid almost peed his pants. The boy looked terrified that he jumps out of his car and went running.

“Are you okay?” Derek turned to look at Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles’ laughed “Derek, you didn’t have to do that you know.”

“But—he hit you too hard!” Derek hissed.

Stiles just laughed again, “Its fine, that’s the purpose of the game.”

Stiles drove his car and circles Derek. Stiles was still laughing at Derek’s frowning face. He then bumps Derek’s car. Stiles just smiled at Derek and said “Come and get me.”

Derek did.

After the ride was over they proceeded on walking again. Stiles was still smiling with Derek’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Derek won’t admit it but he’s having fun.

“I’ll be back,” Tyler said after a while.

They took a seat and waited for Tyler. When Tyler returned he was holding a big Captain America plushie. He gave it to Dylan.

“Where’d you get this?” Dylan asked, smiling.

“I won it over there,” Tyler said. He points to the shooting game.

Derek sees Stiles look at him but when he looked back Stiles shifted his gaze to Dylan and his stupid Captain America plushie.

Derek sighed and grabbed Stiles’ hand leading him to the stupid shooting game.

Stiles was happily being dragged while Dylan and Tyler waited for them at the benches.

Derek paid, grabbed the shotgun and starts shooting. He aimed for the ducks with the highest prize on them.

Derek and Stiles went back to the others with a human size stuffed black wolf.

The smile on Stiles’ face was blinding.

“There was no Iron man so I got this,” Stiles said.

“Whoa. That is huge,” Dylan said.

“Derek here is a great shooter,” Stiles winked at Derek.

Derek huffs and took Stiles’ hand and walks.

This added another reason for people to stare at them. Two couples who looked identical walking while holding human size plushies. This can’t get any weirder.

It was getting late, the sun was already setting. They decided to go for one final ride. The Ferris wheel.

The ride was tall. With 20 cars on them. The line was surprisingly short. They bought their tickets and fell in line. A small kid was staring at Stiles’ big black wolf plushie and he smiled at the kid.

The car was good for four people. So it was Dylan and Tyler and them. Derek and Stiles took a seat on the right side while the other sat on the left.

As the wheel slowly went up Derek sees Stiles looked at the other couple. Tyler’s arm was wrapped around Dylan, while Dylan’s head rested on Tyler’s shoulders, the stupid Captain America plushie cradled in Dylan’s lap. Their hands tangled together. Derek noticed Stiles’ heartbeat rising.

Derek inched closer and slowly wrapped his arms around Stiles like an in-love 15 year old teenage boy. Stiles looked at him and smiles. Derek kissed the tip of his nose.

They all fall into comfortable silence. When their car almost reached the top they all looked at their window and gasped.

The view was breath taking. The sky was shaded in red orange like God painted it. They watched the buildings, the trees, and the people walking. The scenario was beautiful and it took everyone’s breath away. . . even Derek’s.

Derek found Stiles hugging him and whispering “This is beautiful.”

Derek looked at Stiles, his eyes burning like the sun setting, his pale skin glowing, and his lips parted slightly. This moment was perfect. Stiles was perfect. Derek breathes, smiled and said “You’re beautiful.”

Stiles turn to look at him, eyes wide and lips parted. He smiled and kissed Derek’s cheeks.

Derek kissed Stiles like his life depended on it.

They broke the kiss when they heard a giggle. They forgot they’re not the only ones in the car.

“You two look good together,” Dylan said.

“Thanks,” Derek said “You look good together, too.”

The four of them smiled and went back into snuggling their own partners.

Derek didn’t thought he’d have fun on their date but he did. Even if they have to share a day with Dylan and Tyler. Stiles was happy and that was enough for him. As their car went down slowly he squeezed Stiles’ hands and kissed him one last time before the ride was over.

They had dinner at the food area, Stiles wanting to devour everything again.

Derek sighed.

After they eat they walked towards Tyler’s car, all seemed exhausted. The silence as they walk was comforting. Derek was holding the human size black wolf plushie while Stiles arm was anchored around his waist.

They went inside the car—Stiles and Derek managed to sit with the giant stuffed toy beside them—and drove back to their home.

When they arrived at Tyler’s house Dylan said “We should do this again sometime.”

“We totally should!” Stiles said.

They said their goodbyes and Stiles and Derek cross the street to the Stilinski house.

It was only 9:00 but Derek thought Stiles needed to rest. He can just feel the tiredness radiating on Stiles.

When they reached the porch Stiles said “I had fun today.”

“Me, too,”

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

Stiles clutched the stuffed toy tightly before kissing Derek good night.

“Take a rest. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Derek said.

“Good night,” Stiles whispers “I love you.”

“I love you,”

Derek went over to his Camaro. He waved at Stiles before getting in and driving off.

+++

Stiles went upstairs to his room. His dad isn’t home yet, had a late night shift. He closed the door and put the human sized stuffed toy to his bed. He decided to call it Tiny.

Stiles didn’t go to bed as Derek had said. He stripped to his boxers and shirt, laid down in his bed sighing contentedly. He hugged Tiny close to him, the faint smell of Derek lingered. Stiles was too happy to fall asleep. He was tired, yes but he couldn’t sleep. He feels something funny in his chest, like a ball of energy waiting to be released.

He talked to Tiny how his day went, how Derek won Tiny for him, how he noticed Derek trying his best to be romantic and sweet, how he loves Derek. Stiles hugged Tiny tighter squealing like a 15 year old girl.

“You like hugging it better than me?” Stiles jumped and fell of the bed. He heard a chuckle.

“Jesus, Derek!” Stiles clutched his chest “Why are you here?”

“I was checking on you if you’re asleep,” Derek said “As I guessed . . .  you’re not.”

Stiles lay back on his bed clutching Tiny in his arms “I couldn’t sleep.”

“You’d rather hug that thing rather than me?” Derek asked, quirking a brow.

“What can I say, Tiny’s fluffy,”

“You named it Tiny?”

“Yes,”

“So, you’d rather hug Tiny rather than me?”

“Yes,”

“Huh,”

Stiles turned to look at Derek who’s still standing next to the window “Are you seriously jealous of a stuff animal?”

Derek raised a brow “Why would I, I gave you that thing.”

Stiles chuckled “Come here.”

Derek did. He stripped to his boxer briefs and lay down beside Stiles “Isn’t it a little crowded?”

Stiles laughed and placed Tiny next to the bed “Happy?”

Derek hugged Stiles from behind, nuzzling at Stiles’ exposed neck. Stiles almost fell asleep when Derek spoke.

“I expect you to clean my Camaro naked starting tomorrow for a week,”

Stiles turned to look at Derek, brows raised “Wha—I . . .”

“You said it yourself,” Derek laughed “I will be expecting a very naked Stiles tomorrow.”

“Not fair,”

“Sleep Stiles,” Derek kissed Stiles neck “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
